Phantom of the Potterlock
by eracitor
Summary: This is actually a three-way crossover play between Phantom of the Opera, Harry Potter, and Sherlock. The plot is a mix between all three, mainly Phantom of the Opera. The characters are a mix between Harry Potter and Sherlock characters. Thanks for reading.


**Act I Scene I**

[It is set in a wizarding shop; the **Auctioneer** is at the front, and there is a crowd of wizards sitting in seats, wands in hand, including **John Watson, Gregory Lestrade** , and other minor charactors)

 **Auctioneer** : As we all know, so many years ago, Hogwarts was burned down in the mysterious case of Richard Brook. We have recovered pieces untouched by the strange disaster and are selling them here today. (holds up the Sword of Gryffindor) This is a sword made for and carried by Godric Gryffindor himself. It's in great condition due to the fact it was made by goblins. (shows bidders)

 **Gregory Lestrade** : 20 Galleons!

 **Mrs. Hudson** : 30 Galleons!

 **John Watson** : 40.

 **Neville Longbottom** : 60!

 **Auctioneer** : 60 galleons going once, twice, sold! To Mr. Neville Longbottom! (picks up the pieces of the Elder Wand) This artifact is broken in pieces but one of the most treasured items known today, the Elder Wand. It is known to be from the mysterious myth of the Deathly Hallows. (shows bidders)

 **Luna Lovegood** : 30 galleons, please.

 **Lestrade** : 40!

 **Mrs. Hudson** : 60 galleons!

 **Lestrade** : 75!

 **Auctioneer** : 75 going once, twice, sold! To Mr. Gregory Lestrade! (holds up the Diadem of Rowena Ravenclaw) Next up is the Diadem of Rowena Ravenclaw which is about as old as the Sword of Gryffindor and just as valuable. (shows bidders)

 **Mrs. Hudson** : 40 galleons!

 **Luna** : 50 galleons, please…

 **Mrs. Hudson** : 60 galleons!

 **Neville** : 70!

 **Mrs. Hudson** : 80!

 **Auctioneer** : 80 going once, twice, sold! To the lovely Mrs. Hudson! (picks up a silvery-looking cloak) This is, perhaps, the most valuable of them all. This object was also a part of the Deathly Hallows mystery…but its last owner was no other than Sherlock Holmes. No one truly knows what happened that night…but for defeating Richard Brook, he is a hero! (shows bidders)

 **John** : (instantly) 100 galleons.

(Silence throughout crowd)

 **Auctioneer** : Sold…to Mr. John Watson.

(John takes it, walking center stage. Everyone else sort of fades away.)

 **John** : This…it's not just a magic cloak…it's a part of me and Sherlock, as a team. I was so alone before…but it hurts knowing I've lost him for a second time. He did me the favor of not dying once…but I guess a second time is asking too much…I owe him everything…I can still remember that maddening mystery that has left me alone…once again.

 **Act I Scene II**

(It's back in time before the incident involving Richard Brook. It takes place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. A woman in all pink is petrified on the ground. A crowd of students that help solve the school's mysteries is gathered around the petrified woman, as well as **Albus Dumbledore** , **Irene Adler** , and a few other professors)

 **Albus Dumbledore** : Harry, please, tell us what's going on.

 **Harry Potter** : Clues I've gathered so far: a troll in the dungeon, a student maimed by a hippogriff, and this woman just now, petrified.

 **Dumbledore** : Very Good, Mr. Potter. Ms. Weasley?

 **Ginny Weasley** : Uh, suicide?

 **Dumbledore** : She's not dead. She's _petrified_.

 **Ginny** : She _petrified_ herself so as to divert—

( **Mycroft Holmes** enters with **Fred and** **George Weasley,** interrupting their discussion)

 **Mycroft Holmes** : Here they are deciphering a mystery.

 **Miss Adler** : (cracking whip loudly) Excuse me, gentlemen. This is a crime scene. Stand back.

 **Mycroft** : Yes, Miss Adler.

 **Miss Adler** : (turning to students) Gregory Lestrade, be more active! You too Sherlock Holmes! Go on!

 **Mycroft** : (to the **Weasley twins** ) That's Professor Irene Adler or Miss Adler. She supervises the students who help solve mysteries.

 **Fred** : (pointing at Sherlock) Who's that?

 **Mycroft** : That's Sherlock Holmes. Very promising. He's quite clever, I must say.

 **George** : Any relation to you, Mycroft?

 **Mycroft** : Indeed. There is Miss Adler's son, Gregory Lestrade. He's quite intelligent himself.

 **Fred** : Why are you resigning anyway, Mycroft?

 **Mycroft** : The Ministry of Magic is nothing without me, it seems. Besides, this castle is full of mysteries I'd rather not like to deal with. (changing the subject) Do you recognize Mr. Harry Potter and Ms. Ginny Weasley?

 **George** : I do. (to Harry) Possible can we have a sample of your work?

 **Harry** : (to **Dumbledore** ) Professor?

 **Dumbledore** : If you would like, Harry.

 **Harry** : Well, I've solved mysteries all my years at Hogwarts. I also defeated Richard Brook when I was just a baby.

 **Moriarty** : (off stage) EXPELLIARMUS!

(Everyone screams)

 **Lestrade** : It's him! It's Richard Brook!

 **Fred** : (angrily) Don't interrupt Harry Potter!

 **George** : Yeah, he's famous! Manners much?

 **Harry** : (at **Mycroft, Fred, and George** ) How dare you let this happen!? I'm just a kid! Do you want to kill me? If you don't protect me from danger, your only savior will die! If you don't find a way to protect me, I'm leaving Hogwarts! (to **Ginny** ) Come on!

 **Ginny** : Yeah!

( **Harry** exits)

 **Ginny** : Amateurs!

( **Ginny** exits)

 **Mycroft** : I must be going. I'm resigning, as you know, and I must deal with Fudge before he blows up the Ministry. Farewell. (exits)

 **Fred** : (a bit panicky) What are we going to do?

 **George** : ( _quite_ panicky) Who'll solve this case? Who disarmed Harry? Who will figure this out?

 **Lestrade** : Sherlock can do it.

 **Fred** : Sherlock Holmes?

 **Sherlock Holmes** : Too boring.

 **Miss Adler** : Sherlock, do it. Then we can have dinner later. (grins)

 **Sherlock** : Not hungry…but I'll do it anyway. Someone is obviously doing this to aid a higher power. Dunno if it's Brook or not t hough. You! (points at **Molly Hooper** ) Check for signs of why she's petrified. The hippogriff is an entirely different story involving a stupid child and a creature with real manners. Anderson, however stupid you may be, check Snape's ingredients cabinet to see which ones were taken.

 **George** : Taken?

 **Sherlock** : Yes, sir, Harry forgot to mention this part: someone's not who they say they are. They're the ones helping the higher power. They're the ones stealing the ingredients.

( **John Watson** stands up from is spot at Ravenclaw)

 **John** : That was amazing!

 **Sherlock** : (looks up, genuinely surprised) John? (to the others) Give me a moment. (takes **John** off to the side)

 **John** : Three years. You left for _three years_ …I thought you had died…

 **Sherlock** : I couldn't tell everyone about Richard Brook…or Moriarty as we know he's actually called. I couldn't tell everyone he was alive…I had to do this for, er, other reasons too…

 **John** : You could've told me.

 **Sherlock** : I missed you.

(A short silence and then they both hug)

 **Sherlock** : You're my only friend.

 **John** : Thank God you didn't die!

 **Sherlock** : I'd never leave you forever…you're the only one who can remind me I'm human.

 **John** : (grinning) and a hero.

 **Sherlock** : (turns away with a small smile) You must go, John. The mystery isn't solved yet.

( **John** exits. **Lestrade** approaches **Sherlock** )

 **Lestrade** : Got any ideas?

 **Sherlock** : Eight so far. That woman's a Ministry work, obviously. She was probably trying to put the criminal in Azkaban…but look! She looks stupid, I mean she's in all pink, but…give me her wand!

( **Dumbledore** hands **Sherlock** the woman's wand.)

 **Sherlock** : Prior incantato.

(A snake shoots out)

 **Sherlock** : Serpensortia…she doesn't seem the type to like snakes so I think we can assume that this is a clue…she was petrified though, a regular snake can't do that…what do snakes have to do with anything…I need to go to my mind palace!

( **Sherlock** exits. Blackout.)

 **Act I Scene III**

( **Sherlock** is now in the Chamber of Secrets, looking around. Snake statues and such are all over the place.)

 **Moriarty** : (offstage, in a sing-songy voice) YOU FOUND ME!

 **Sherlock** : I knew it was you…apparently, you're a serpent enthusiast? (looking around)

 **Moriarty** : I don't mean to boast but I'm the Heir of Slytherin. (walks onstage) They've finally decided to let you play games with the big kids?

 **Sherlock** : Harry—

 **Moriarty** : I already know, Lockie. Duh! I can read inside people's heads. It's _so_ easy. Whenever I want.

 **Sherlock** : (narrowing eyes) I'm not sure what you're up to yet but it's never pleasant.

 **Moriarty** : Don't be mean…I'm just having fun. That potter boy is so stupid. And ordinary. But you, Sherlock, are interesting. Clever. A mind like mine, not ordinary at all. (takes out phone, five blips sounding from it)

 **Sherlock** : No! (excited face)

 **Moriarty** : Oh, yes. I'll give you three days to solve the asks. If you don't, the next group of people won't be petrified like Dolores Umbridge…THEY'LL BE DEAD! (angry face switches to pleasant face)

 **Sherlock** : Do I get clues? I need data!

 **Moriarty** : The first task is to find the traitor in the castle…the one loyal to me only…That's all you get. Also, keep me interested. If I'm bored, I'll send my assistant, Sebastian Moran, in with a gun and let him kill everyone.

( **Moriarty** walks one way and **Sherlock** walks the other way, both going offstage. **Lestrade, Fred, George, Harry, Ginny, and Miss Adler** enter)

 **Lestrade** : I found Sherlock but he's locked himself in the Room of Requirements and won't come out. Solving five tasks all in one case, he says….it also involves Richard Brook.

 **Fred** : Nonsense.

 **George** : Brook is long gone.

(Owls flutter in, dropping notes to everyone)

 **Harry** : What is this!? It says Sherlock's in charge of the case from now on! _My_ case!

 **Ginny** : (crying) Mine says I'm too fat to be a detective.

 **George** : Mine says…that I have to follow all these instructions…(takes everyone's notes, ripping them up) This is a load of rubbish!

 **Fred** : It was signed "JM." What is that?

 **Lestrade** : Richard Brook is only an alias. His real name is…John Moriarty.

(Everyone gasps)

 **Fred** : But…this has to be a joke!

( **John** enters)

 **John** : Where's Sherlock?

 **George** : Did you send all these notes? (gestures to ripped up notes)

 **John** : No, of course not!

 **Fred** : It was signed JM…

 **John** : My name is John _Watson_. JW, not JM!

 **Sally Donavon** : Sherlock's a nutcase! I don't think he should be on this case, really. Or any case. One day solving mysteries won't be enough; one day it'll be him doing the crimes. Seriously, he's such a freak.

( **Fred** and **George** look at each other.)

 **Fred** : Harry…we need you back. We'll do anything.

 **George** : Indeed. (grinning jokingly) Baby, come back!

 **Miss Adler** : Hey! Sherlock is a wonderful detective and young man. He may be a bit awkward but he's not evil! He's a good man! The bad man is Jim Moriarty, and he's demanding Sherlock be head of the case. If there's one person you don't mess with, it's Moriarty. He's nothing if not evil!

 **George** : He's fake! Sherlock probably wrote these cards just so he would definitely get head. We're not scared. Harry, please come back and be head. We love you here, mate.

 **Harry** : Alright…but only if I get special privileges.

 **Lestrade** : You already have special privileges…

 **Fred** : Perfect, anything you'd like.

( **Miss Adler** and **John** off to the side.)

 **Miss Adler** : This isn't good…

 **John** : Yeah, that's true…but I'd rather Sherlock not be gone again so maybe it's for the best that he not be head…I think I'll go talk to him.

( **John** exits with everyone else, except **Miss Adler** )

 **Miss Adler** : (cracking whip) Beware…of Jim Moriarty…(exits slowly)

 **Act I Scene IV**

(Sherlock is in the Room of Requirements. Around him are vials with liquid in them, microscopes, and other lab equipment. There are also books piled everywhere around him. He's sitting idly, hands at his temples. John enters.)

 **John** : Sherlock?

 **Sherlock** : Yes?

 **John** : They, er, put Harry Potter in charge of this case…

 **Sherlock** : (looking up) What!? How stupid, don't joke around, John.

 **John** : I don't think the Weasley twins know the power of Jim Moriarty…

 **Sherlock** : I'm working on this case. I don't care what those idiots say.

 **John** : Er, what is the case exactly?

 **Sherlock** : Glad you asked; the skull was not very sufficient. What the case is a series of tests. I don't know all of them yet but I don't think I'm supposed to…the first is, well, I know it has something to do with a traitor, somewhere in Hogwarts. The second task has something to do with mythical creatures, probably something snake-like. I have yet to find the other three…knowing Moriarty, they all have some sort of twist, something I didn't think about before…John, are you okay?

 **John** : I missed you a lot, Sherlock. I know Moriarty…all he wants to do is destroy you…I don't want to lose you again…

 **Sherlock** : (genuinely surprised; almost speechless for once) John…

 **John** : Please don't leave me alone again.

 **Sherlock** : (hugging him) John, I only have one friend and that's you. I won't get hurt in this case. I'm Sherlock Holmes, for God's sake.

 **John** : You're not invincible, Sherlock. People have died playing games with Moriarty, I'm sure of it.

 **Sherlock** : (gently) Look at me, John. I'm the man who lived, not died. Trust in me.

(Silence for a beat)

 **John** : (hugs tighter) Okay.

 **Sherlock** : In the intellectual sense, you are absolutely useless but I think you should accompany me to the library just for the need of a companion. And don't tell me you've got a date; I think this is much more important than a silly girlfriend.

 **John** : (grinning) Yes, I know…

(They exit and **Moriarty** walks out from the shadows)

 **Moriarty** : What is this? Is John his little…pet? (snickers) Ordinary people are so adorable. (frowns) But if Sherlock is ordinary too…then I'm only staying alive…nothing else…the Final Problem…

(Offstage **John** and **Sherlock** are heard joking and laughing)

 **Moriarty** : But John can make things interesting, I suppose. People are so protective of their pets…no matter how ordinary they are…maybe I should get one. Must be fun. (laughing) Oh, Sherlock…Don't bore me.

(Blackout)

 **Act II Scene I**

(Students and teachers of Hogwarts are dressed up in dress robes and most are seen dancing. A few are sitting at a table laughing and talking. **Sherlock** and **John** are seen off to the side, talking)

 **Sherlock** : (scowling) I don't see why we had to have the Yule Ball this year…

 **John** : Come off it. Everyone's been terrified since finding out about Mor—, er, Richard Brook being back.

 **Sherlock** : That was this morning. They planned this wretched ball _ages_ ago. (pulls collar up near face)

 **John** : I hate it when you do that.

 **Sherlock** : (smiling a little) Do what?

 **John** : Go around with your cheekbones and your collar up, acting all mysterious.

 **Sherlock** : You're just upset because I had to teach you how to dance.

 **John** : Then you said you _"accidentally_ " taught me the girl's part. Sherlock Holmes doesn't accidentally do anything.

(They look at each other before bursting out laughing. **Mrs. Hudson** walks past)

 **Mrs. Hudson** : You two are darling together!

 **John** : We're not together!

(Sherlock glances away as if he didn't hear.)

 **John** : (sighs) I hate rumors…please be subtle about this case. I don't want anyone to say bad things about you.

 **Sherlock** : (staring at him for a moment) You really care what people think of me? Why? I—

 **Miss Adler** : Sherlock, dance with me!

 **Sherlock** : Professor—

(She whisks him away from **John. Fred, George, Harry, Ginny, Lestrade, Irene, Sherlock** , and **John** group together center stage.)

 **Fred** : This is going pretty bloody awesome!

 **George** : However, because of Richard Brook, we had to call in the dementors just in case…

 **Fred** : But they're behaving, it seems.

 **Harry** : And I am, again, the most brilliant detective in school.

 **Ginny** : Maybe that idiot Richard Brook has given up or something!

 **Fred** : Or he was never there in the first place!

 **Sherlock** : Don't ignore the signs…

 **George** : He can't hurt anyone tonight, even if he was real. The dementors would suck his bloody soul!

 **John** : This whole mystery is a bit fun, if you guys think about it the right way.

 **Sherlock** : You've never been truer, John.

 **Lestrade** : You guys are nuts.

 **Miss Adler** : Leave them alone! It's a perfect night! Richard Brook's gone, let's celebrate!

( **Sherlock** takes **John** aside by the arm)

 **Sherlock** : John I, love you—

( **Moriarty** enters.)

 **Lestrade** : He's here! Richard Brook, no! JIM MORIARTY!

(Dementors exit stage instead of going towards **Moriarty** )

 **Moriarty** : They're running after a happier target…none other than Sirius Black.

(Everyone screams)

 **Moriarty** : Don't worry…compared to me, Mr. Black is your friend. Might I also remind you that it's a wondrous full moon tonight?

 **Lestrade** : This guy is mad!

 **Dumbledore** : EXPELLIARMUS!

 **Moriarty** : (laughing) Oh, you got me! But then…tell me how one of your students just died with me wandless?

(A loud yell is heard. The crowd of people clears out to show Cedric Diggory dead on the ground)

 **Moriarty** : SHERLOCK WILL LEAD THIS CASE! (disappears)

 **Harry** : Cedric Diggory is dead!

(Everyone except the detective people leave, running and talking loudly)

 **Sherlock** You idiot! I have so much information now!

 **Harry** : Just from that?

 **Sherlock** : Of course! Lestrade! Take some guys down and save that Solemn Brown—

 **Lestrade** : Sirius Black.

 **Sherlock** : —because somehow he's important. (grinning) Oh, this is so much fun!

 **Donavan** : Freak…

 **John** : Try to remember people are at risk—

 **Sherlock** : What good does that do? Go cry in the Hospital Wing and see what good it does to the patients there. Okay, so the third task is finding the dangerous and saving the innocent…the fourth is…what is it?...I have to find something…

 **Anderson** : I looked through Snape's ingredient closet. Possible potions made by the missing ingredients together: Poly—

 **Sherlock** : Polyjuice potion, I knew it. Someone's a fake. That's the traitor. Eliminate Black as a suspect. Full moon…full moon…werewolves! Innocent…go check outdoors, werewolves attack anything within reach if not properly controlled with a potion.

 **Harry** : You're crazy. How could you get all that information by a few sentences from Richard Brook?

 **Ginny** : I bet he did all this just to make himself look better.

 **Sherlock** : Someone _died_ _ **.**_ Quit making dumb remarks and help—

 **Ginny** : You didn't seem to care about that a moment ago.

 **John** : Don't be stupid, we're all trying to help! Sherlock wouldn't do this.

 **Donavon** : I always thought that freak wouldn't get enough by just solving cases; I knew one day it would be him committing the crimes.

 **Anderson** : I thought so too.

 **Harry** : I mean, how else would he figure out all this information unless he knew it all in the first place?

 **Sherlock** : What? That's absurd! What are you—

 **Fred** : Maybe we should take you off the case.

 **George** : No, Fred, if this is his doing we should put him in Azkaban.

 **Harry** : I say those crackpots should go to Azkaban for life.

 **Fred** : We don't have proof that he did it but—

( **John** punches **Fred and George** in the face)

 **John** : Sherlock, run!

 **Sherlock** : That's the plan? Oh, God. ACCIO BROOMSTICKS! (catches broomsticks, throwing one to **John**. They both run offstage.)

 **Miss Adler** : That was far too rash! Sherlock is not a bad person, and you made all these conclusions based on the fact that he's clever?

 **Anderson** : Whatever, I still think he plotted.

 **Harry** : Why else would he be running?

 **Miss Adler** : Maybe because someone's threatening to take him to Azkaban, and the only thing Sherlock cherishes is his mind. He'll lose it in Azkaban. I've known Sherlock for a long time. He may say he's a sociopath, but he has a heart.

 **Donavon:** (sarcasticly) How sweet.

 **Fred** : I propose a compromise.

 **George** : You thinking what I'm thinking, Fred?

 **Fred** : Oh yeah. How about Sherlock works _with_ Harry? A minor role in the case but still there.

 **Harry** : No!

 **Lestrade** : If that's the best idea you've got, I'm for it. Sherlock's a great man…and yet I can feel trouble coming already.

 **Act II Scene II**

(Detectives all discussing, **Sherlock** with **Lestrade** )

 **Sherlock** : I'm bored. I want to go with John.

 **Lestrade** : Be thankful you're not in Azkaban. God knows they were all very eager about _that_ idea.

 **Sherlock** : They can't seriously stop me from solving the case, can they? I mean, as long as it's solved, they can't really do that, right?

 **Lestrade** : We're just kids. They can do anything.

 **Sherlock** : Stupid…

(a booming voice out of no where)

 **Moriarty** : YOU'VE DISOBEYED ME FOR THE LAST TIME. STRIKE THREE, YOU'RE OUT.

 **Harry** : You can't do anything to me, you prat.

 **Sherlock** : Only kill you instantly without a wand as he did Cedric…

 **Moriarty** : Good boy, Sherlock. Now you're in for a treat!

 **Harry** : You arse—

 **Moriarty** : OBLIVIATE!

( **Harry** stumbles back, suddenly confused)

 **Moriarty** : For the last time, this is a game between me and Sherlock—no one else! Get out of my way, or watch your school burn down!

(sudden silence)

 **Harry** : Where am I?

 **Irene** : I'll take him to the infirmary.

( **Irene** and **Harry** exit)

 **Fred** : (coughs) Sherlock? You and Ginny are now head of the case. Give us what you've got.

 **George** : We've saved Sirius and found a hippogriff, took it inside so the werewolf you mentioned wouldn't attack it.

 **Sherlock** : (shaking his head) No, too simple. If it was that artless, Moriarty wouldn't have punished Harry. Do you have a list of registered werewolves?

 **George** : (hands him a paper) Here.

 **Sherlock** : (reads down the list) Professor Lupin is a werewolf?

 **George** : Is that relevant?

 **Sherlock** : You idiot, it's completely relevant! It's more than relevant, it's vital to solving the case! Werewolves, unlike animagi, can't decide to change into an animal; they are forced to morph into a wolf. We have to save Professor Lupin…from himself!

 **Ginny** : Wasn't there something about snakes?

 **Sherlock** : Absolutely! Let me go to my memory palace—wait! Not needed! A baskilisk! All a baskilisk has to do to kill its prey is look into the victim's eyes. That woman, Umbridge, was it? She saw it through the reflection on the window! Therefore she was paralyzed, not killed. Moriarty is the heir of Salazar Slytherin. These heirs are known—

 **Lestrade** : (catching on) –to speak to snakes!

 **Sherlock** : Exactly. Thank God you all aren't that simple-minded! It's called parseltongue. That's how he controls the snake.

 **Ginny** : What about the traitor?

 **Sherlock** : I was thinking—hey, wait! I never told anyone about finding the traitor except for John! You're not Ginny Weasley…but then who are you?

( **Ginny** goes off stage and after a moment **Moriarty** enters with **Ginny's** clothes on)

 **Moriarty** : Ordinary people ought to listen to people like Sherlock and me.

 **Lestrade** : But Ginny—Sherlock, what's going on?!

 **Moriarty** : Oh, this is getting good! Tell them, Sherlock.

 **Sherlock** : The last two tasks…one of them is to find something I hold dear to me. However, I can't seem to figure out the other task…

 **Fred and George** : What happened to Ginny?!

 **Sherlock** : (distractedly) Dead. Moriarty killed her, with that snake I assume. She was just a game piece. He used her hair to create a polyjuice potion, taking her place. Before that, his assistant, Sebastian Moran, had been posing as her for some time, explaining who the traitor is.

 **Moriarty** : This gets better every time. But let's see how this school will hold up without their beloved Sherlock Holmes.

(lights flash out and back on; **Moriarty** and **Sherlock** have disappeared. The voice of **Moriarty** is heard)

 **Moriarty** : Catch you later!

 **Act II Scene III**

(back in the Chamber of Secrets. **Ginny** dead on the floor. All is dark except for a small light, on **Sherlock** )

 **Moriarty** : (off stage, mockingly) Find your missing love before it's too late.

 **Sherlock** : I don't love anyone! I live to solve; I don't live for anything else.

 **Moriarty** : We both know that's not quite true. Sebastian, bring in the Mirror of Erised.

( **Sebastian** brings in the Mirror of Erised)

 **Moriarty** : Tell us what you want. I bet it's the same thing that I've taken from you.

 **Sherlock** : (looking in the mirror and seeing John with him in his reflection) John!

( **Moran** breaks the mirror)

 **Moriarty** : (saying faux-excitedly) Excellent work, Sherlock! (serious) John's not here to tell you how perfect you are so I figured I'd fill in.

 **Sherlock** : (fiercely) Where is he!?

 **Moriarty** : Ooh, feisty. (going solemn again) Find him—only you. You can have no help. I already had George's ear blown off when a little buck-toothed girl tried to tell him she knew what kind of snake I was hiding.

( **Sherlock** moves over to a chest that sorta looks like a treasure chest)

 **Sherlock** : Alohamora!

(nothing happens)

 **Moriarty** : Sherlock! That's too simple! I'm beginning to think you're…ordinary.

 **Sherlock** : (thinking) There's a special key.

 **Moriarty** : Yes, correct! In a world of locked doors, the person with the key is king.

 **Sherlock** : (finishing for him) And honey, I should see you in a crown; I know, you've said this all before! A long time ago…that's it! From before! (finds a lock on the chest, typing in a code) S-H-E-R-L-O-C-K-E-D!

 **Moriarty** : (grinning) That used to be Miss Adler's. Nice job, Holmes. Now go rescue Johnny Boy!

( **John** comes out of the chest in a jacket with bombs in it)

 **Sherlock** : Moriarty?

 **John** : (in a flat voice) Want me to make John dance? (awkwardly tries to dance and yet stand still) Don't I love the Cruciatus Curse! (seems conflicted) Sing, John! (a mix between a flat voice and a sing son voice before gasping) Sherlock!

 **Moriarty** : (appearing on stage) John's a fighter, isn't he? Didn't want to sing and dance, did he? BUT I AM KING.

 **Sherlock** : What's the last task, Moriarty?

 **Moriarty** : Wellll…

 **Sherlock** : Quit playing around! Get to the point!

 **Moriarty** : So impatient…alright. You can either watch John blow up or stay with me forever.

 **Sherlock** : What?

 **Moriarty** : Surprisingly, you're not ordinary, not like I'd dreaded. You _are_ as intelligent as you say, too intelligent for the others and John especially. You are _me_.

 **John** : Don't listen to him! Get away!

 **Sherlock** : You've killed enough already, Moriarty. So many have died.

 **Moriarty** : (gets in his face) THAT'S WHAT PEOPLE DO. You didn't seem to care a while ago…Johnny Boy, did you soften him up? Maybe he is exactly what I thought…ordinary, simple, worthless.

 **Sherlock** : I'm not…I'm _you_.

 **Moriarty** : (mockingly) Nah…you're on the side of the angels.

 **Sherlock** : Maybe I am…but that doesn't mean I am one.

( **John** grabs **Moriarty** )

 **John** : Sherlock, run!

( **Moriarty** bursts out laughing)

 **Moriarty** : What part of deadly baskilisk don't you understand?

 **Sherlock** : John, no! It's okay…

( **Moriarty** pushes **John** off; at the same time **Sherlock** grabs **Sebastian** , a wand at his neck.)

 **Sherlock** : If John's my pet, I've now got yours.

( **Moriarty** laughs again)

 **Moriarty** : Sure, kill him! Kill me. I'm like a cat; I've got nine lives.

 **Sherlock** : (gasping) Horcruxes.

 **John** : What?

 **Sherlock** : Parts of your soul. I'll tell you later. Moran's one, isn't he?

 **Moriarty** : You won't kill him. You're too…humane!

 **John** : Avada kedavra!

( **Moriarty** crumples to the ground, and has to drag himself off stage. **Moran's** dead n the ground. **Sherlock** takes the bomb jacket off of **John** , hugging him.)

 **Sherlock** : Thank God you're safe.

 **John** : You too!

 **Sherlock** : You almost…did that for me.

( **Moriarty** walks in all normal-like)

 **Moriarty** : Just kidding, he wasn't a horcrux. Duh. I sure can act though, can't I? Sherlock, I'm disappointed in you. All I'm ever doing is staying alive…

 **John** : You can't hurt us!

 **Moriarty** : So simple-minded…No I won't make this easy on you. (pulls out his phone) This app lights Hogwarts on fire and burns the school down. (pushes the app) And this is me not caring. (shoots phone, vanishing)

 **Sherlock** : His phone was his horcrux? But—

 **John** : Come on, Sherlock. Let's go!

(They exit in a run)

 **Act II Scene IV**

( **Lestrade** walks into the ruins. Everything is still barely there and all covered with the words "Get Sherlock." Something explodes and Lestrade looks up, reading what the sky says.)

 **Lestrade** : "It's…not over yet."

(He looks around before walking off hurriedly, lights slowly fading)


End file.
